Internal combustion engines are widely used to combust hydrocarbon based fuels such as diesel or gasoline and convert the potential chemical energy of the fuel into rotational or mechanical power than can be utilized for other work. A typical internal combustion engine includes an engine block having one or more cylinder bores disposed therein, each of which can slidably receive a piston connected to a crankshaft that can reciprocally move within the cylinder bore. Combustion of fuel in the cylinder bore forces the piston from the top dead center (TDC) position at one end of the cylinder bore toward the bottom dead center (BDC) position at the opposite end during the power stroke to rotate a crankshaft while continued rotation of the crankshaft returns the piston to the TDC position. To facilitate sliding motion of the piston, a cylinder liner may be inserted into the cylinder bore that is dimensioned to fit in close tolerance with the piston. The cylinder liners may be replaceable, for example, as a disposable component that enables occasional rebuilding of the engine.
During the combustion process, hard particles from the combustion of fuel and/or lubricating oils may be deposited at the upper rim and about the top peripheral surface of the piston due to the exposure of those surfaces to combustion occurring in the combustion chamber. The hard particles may accumulate and abrasively rub against the inner surface of the cylinder liner thereby polishing or wearing away the inside of the liner. A consequence of this polishing action is that the engine may be more susceptible to blow-by of combustion gases around the piston into the crankcase and may further increase the consumption of lubricating oil directed between the piston and liner. A solution to reduce liner polishing is disclosed in German patent publication DE 10 2011 012 507 B4 (“the Volker publication”), which describes the inclusion of a sleeve-like anti-polishing cuff or ring at the top of the cylinder liner. The anti-polishing cuff, referred to as a fire ring in the Volker publication, may have an inner cuff diameter smaller than the liner and is positioned to scrape carbon and other deposits from the upper peripheral surfaces or top land of the piston as it moves to the TDC position. The Volker publication discloses the anti-polishing ring is retained at the top of the cylinder liner by complementary steps or shoulders that abut together. The present disclosure is also directed to an anti-polishing ring for use with particular styles of cylinder liners.